touch down: THE END
by gyucchi
Summary: Kurita menemukan buku dari Mamori yang berisi dokumentasi Deimon Devil Bats. — kurita. canon. eyeshield 21 award; december 2010: happily ever after.


_Kisah ini dimulai dari tiga orang_

_Pendiri dari tim kecil yang merangkak menjadi tim pucak_

_Mengumpulkan para pejuang berhati baja_

_Inilah sebuah tim yang sesungguhnya_

_Tim Deimon Devil Bats…_

* * *

_**touch down: THE END**_

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Friendship, Family

**Written by:** 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate:** K

**Warning:** Canon Modified chapter 333, OOC, Typo, Minor Chara, Kurita POV, Dialog less. Selingan lagu singkat di tiap bab. _Listen while Reading_ (Tolong lagu diperdengarkan pada tiap bab). _Disclaimer_ lagu di tiap bab. _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

**For 'Eyeshield 21 FF Award, Happily Ever After of December'. And for all of Eyeshield 21 Fans. This **_**anime/manga**_** never die! Glory for Eyeshield 21! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**touch down: THE END ©2010 by M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00TE00~**

"Inilah kenangan terindah kami.

Karena kami akan menempuh masa depan kami,"

**~00TE00~**

* * *

"YA~! Ayo bersulang untuk kelulusan Kuritan, You-nii, Musha-san, juga Yukki!"

"Yeah!"

Inilah suasana Deimon kini. Devil Bats, tim yang dibangun kami. Aku, Hiruma, dan Musashi. Telah mencapai _Christmas Bowl_. Mimpi kami telah tercapai. Kini, saatnya aku, Hiruma, Musashi, juga Yuki untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Masa emas kami di SMU Deimon telah berakhir. Pesta ini dirancang oleh semua anggota Devil Bats. Mengejutkan mengetahui Hiruma membantu dana di pesta yang ia katai tak berguna ini, bukan?

"Kurita-_san_, ku-kuenya…" ucap Sena panik padaku. Eh, aku baru sadar, aku memakan kue yang dipersiapkan untuk 13 orang telah menjadi santapanku sendiri…

"Tch, gendut sialan. Makanlah sampai puas. Kau tidak akan menikmati kebersamaan sialan ini lagi, kan?" ucap Hiruma padaku. Walau nada bicaranya sarkastik, aku yakin, ia bermaksud baik. Memang begitulah Hiruma. Eh, ta-tapi… Ternyata Musashi menjadi bermuka aneh melihatku!

"E-eh, maaf semua," jawabku kemudian. Masih dengan gaya seperti Sena rupanya. Untunglah semua dapat memaklumi. Kami pun melanjutkan pesta hingga pukul 07.00 p.m. Rasanya hari ini menyenangkan sekali!

_[Skip Time: 07.00 p.m]_

Semua sudah pulang rupanya. Sebelum pulang, aku melihat Mamori-_san_ menulis sesuatu.

"Mamori-_san_, kamu menulis apa?" tanyaku dengan suara khas pada Mamori-_san_. Ia baru saja menutup buku tersebut. Tulisannya sudah selesai, mungkin.

"Ah, ini. Kurita tertarik rupanya. Ini, silahkan dibaca," ucap Mamori-_san_ padaku. Ia menyerahkan buku itu padaku di_ Clubhouse_ kami yang sudah sangat sepi, kecuali kami berdua. Yah, bisa dibilang bertiga. Karena, aku yakin Hiruma menunggu Mamori, mungkin. Hehe…

"Ah, iya. Boleh?" tanyaku lagi. Sebelumnya, aku memang tertarik dengan buku berlambang _Devil Bats_ dan bola _Amefuto_ itu.

"Tentu saja," ucap Mamori-_san_ lembut. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Bersiap meninggalkan_ clubhouse_ tepatnya.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku singkat dengan senyum. Ah, Deimon Devil Bats. Tim ini memang indah.

"_Dou itashimashite_. Oh, ya, Kurita! Jangan lupa membubuhkan tanda tangan di bab terakhir buku itu, ya! Hanya tinggal kau yang belum ," ucap Mamori-_san_ lembut lagi sembari meletakkan sapu kesayangannya di pojok ruangan. Sapu kebanggan miliknya. Ah, aku tak dapat melihat adegan Hiruma menembak dengan peluru yang dipentalkan sapu ajaib itu lagi.

"Tenang saja. Akan kulakukan. Hati-hati di jalan!" ucapku lagi pada Mamori-_san_. Ia kini sudah menutup pintu _clubhouse_ dengan senyum malaikatnya. Aku sudah mendengar omelan seseorang dari dalam.

"Keh, lama sekali, manajer sialan! Mengurus kue sus sialanmu lagi di dalam?" ucap Hiruma pada Mamori-_san_ yang terdengar dari dalam. Tempatku kini.

"_Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_! Aku membereskan clubhouse, tahu! Berantakan sekali sehabis pesta," ucap Mamori-_san_ lagi. Itulah akhir dari pembicaraan mereka yang kudengar. Sebelum akhirnya kekeh Hiruma menggema dan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Ah, bersama buku ini tepatnya.

**Deimon Devil Bats Diary**

Itulah judul yang terpampang di buku yang ditulis oleh Mamori-_san_. Aku pun mulai membaca satu-persatu bab di sana dengan seksama.

.

.

_[Play: Breaktrough by Coming Century]_

**1****st**** Down: Awal Devil Bats**

_Devil Bats dimulai dari Kurita, Hiruma, dan Musashi. Mereka bertiga mendirikan tim Devil Bats di SMP mereka terdahulu. Maou Devil Bats. Ini dimulai ketika Hiruma menemukan permainan Amefuto di markas militer U.S.A dahulu. Ketika itu, Kurita menemukan Hiruma mengajaknya masuk ke Maou Devil Bats ketika melihat Hiruma membuat strategi amefuto. Diikuti dengan bergabungnya Musashi ke tim, melengkapi ketiganya._

_Namun, ketika Musashi keluar karena harus meneruskan usaha keluarganya, mereka tinggal berdua di Deimon Devil Bast. Di saat itulah, murid kelas satu yang bernama Kobayakawa Sena bergabung dan mereka kembali menjadi bertiga._

'_**Mitsuketanda mamorubeki mono wo**_

_**Aratana hikari motome...**_

_**NEVER GONNA GIVE UP!'**_

.

.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Menerawang masa lalu. Mengingat semua yang terjadi. Aku yang masuk ke lubang tempat Hiruma menonton pertandingan amefuto dahulu. Aku yang menjaga lubang itu agar tetap terbuka. Agar Hiruma tetap bisa masuk. Justru karena itulah, aku menemukan Musashi. Yang akhirnya melengkapi kebersamaan kita. Yah, walaupun waktu Musashi pergi, aku menghancurkan seluruh barang yang ada dan menangis meraung-raung. Tapi, Hiruma ada untukku, dibalik caranya yang terkesan kejam.

"Hah… Inilah awal dari Devil Bats," gumamku pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes sejenak di pelupuk mataku. Mencoba meneruskan membaca.

.

.

_[Play: Be Free by Rikken'z]_

**2****nd**** Down: Kalah dari Ojo White Knights, Menemukan Anggota Tim**

_Di pertandingan melawan Ojo dalam Turnamen Musim Semi, kami kalah. Namun, akhirnya kami menjadi tim yang pertama kali merebut Touch Down dari Oju White Knights. Berkat Eyeshield 21 yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu. Yang Devil Bats tahu, ia adalah Runner dari Notre Dame berdasarkan cerita Hiruma._

_Setelah itu, kami mendapatkan anggota tim yang lain. Hingga akhirnya terkumpullah 11 orang. Eyeshield 21, Hiruma, Kurita, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Yukimitsu, Komusubi, dan Ishimaru. Lalu, Deimon Devil Bats mendapatkan Mamori sebagai manajer, dan Suzuna sebagai Cheerleader. Inilah awal perjuangan kami ke Christmas Bowl!_

'_**I GOT TO BE FREE ALL RIGHT, I DECIDED BE A STAR**_

_**Inochigake no bakageta GAME to ikigatte'**_

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali berpikir. Bagaimana kami mendapatkan teman-teman yang menakjubkan. Mengingat-ingat awal kami menuju _Christmas Bowl_. Kami awalnya hanyalah tim kelas teri. Tangis saat kalah dari Oujou. Namun haru saat menemukan tim yang terlahir kembali. Ya, aku ingat pasti rasa bahagia saat mendapatkan anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats.

"Kau memang berharga bagi kami," ucapku sambil melirik ke televisi saksi kami menuju ke _Christmas Bowl_. Kenangan terindah bagiku dan yang lainnya pasti. Ah, kulanjutkan saja.

.

.

_[Play: Blaze Away by The Trax]_

**3****rd**** Down: Melawan NASA Aliens**

_Majalah Monthly American Football mengadakan pertandingan melawan NASA Aliens, tim dari SMU NASA di U.S.A. Sebenarnya, undian yang dilakukan majalah tersebut adalah palsu. Mereka telah menetapkan Taiyo Sphinx sebagai lawan NASA. Namun, Hiruma mendaftarkan nama Deimon Devil Bats, dan memenangkan pengundian. Hiruma membocorkannya ke media massa, untuk kemudian bertanding melawan Taiyo dan memperoleh hasil seri. Akhirnya, Taiyo menyerahkan kemenangan pada kami._

_Kami membuat taruhan dengan NASA—err bukan kami tapi Hiruma. Karena hasil pertandingan adalah 34-35, dengan kemenangan yang hanya tipis dari NASA, kami memenangkan taruhan. Eyeshield 21 mengadakan perlawanan sengit melawan Patrick Spencer atau Panther yang mengalahkan dunia kecepatan cahaya, 4.1 detik. Itulah yang membuat kami tercengang. Dan kami pun mengadakan perjalanan ke U.S.A untuk melakukan latihan menuju Turnamen Musim Gugur, kata Hiruma._

'_**BLAZE AWAY ima BLAZE AWAY ima**_

_**BLAZE AWAY hibikiau kodou**_

_**Kagi wa wakareteru sono te ni ima'**_

.

.

Ah, aku ingat. Pertaruhan Hiruma membuat kami semua menjadi lebih kuat dengan mengadakan perjalanan ke U.S.A. Death March 400 km ke Las Vegas melatih kami semua. Hmm… Aku ingin mengingat-ingat lagi. Ah, baiklah, kit abaca saja bab selanjutnya mengenai Death March!

.

.

_[Play: Innocence by 20__th__ Century]_

**4****th**** Down: Death March**

_Setelah sampai di U.S.A, kami melakukan Death March. Mendorong truk sampai ke Las Vegas dalam jarak 400 km. Akhirnya, dengan penuh perjuangan, kami berhasil sampai. Dalam perjalanan tersebut, Deimon Devil Bats menambah anggotanya, yaitu kakak dari Suzuna, Taki Ryu. Ia adalah pria heboh, yang menambah suasana heboh dan kelucuan di Deimon Devil Bats._

_Sena, tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori, membuka jati dirinya sebagai Eyeshield 21. Semua terkejut. Ia pun berlatih keras di bawah bimbingan Sakaki Doburoku. Doburoku adalah pelatih baru bagi Devil Bats, yang ternyata tinggal di U.S.A karena hutang negara sebesar 400 juta yen. Hutang tersebut dibayarkan Hiruma dengan hasil judi Blackjack di Las Vegas. Dengan bimbingan Doburokulah, Sena berhasil menciptakan teknik baru yaitu Devil Bat Ghost. Teknik membagi dua bayangan ke kiri dan kanan sehingga membingungkan lawan._

'_**Boku ga tonde misetara tsuzuite kureru ka na**_

_**Nigitta bukiyouna kono te mo tsubasa to shinjite'**_

.

.

Ah, ya. Mamori-san waktu itu masih over protective pada Sena. Yang belum ia ketahui adalah Eyeshield 21. Kami semua saja sempat terkejut karenanya. Wah, Hiruma memang hebat dalam berbohong. Humm… Sudah jam 07.30 p.m rupanya. Waktu serasa singkat sekali…

Wuuah, semoga ayah tak mencariku!

.

.

_[Play: Goal by Arashiro Beni]_

**5****th**** Down: Pertandingan Hidup Mati Melawan Kyoshin Poseidon dan Bando Spiders**

_Setelah kembali ke Jepang dari Death March, kami melaju di turnamen Musim Gugur hingga menghadapi Kyoshin sebelum semifinal. Di sana, akhirnya tekad baja Devil Bats memenangkan pertandingan. Eyeshield 21 pun melewati jangkar tinggi milik Kakei. Kemudian kami maju ke semifinal dan bertemu dengan Seibu Wild Gunmans, di mana di dalamnya ada Riku, yang notabene adalah teman dekat Sena._

_Kami memang kalah atas Seibu. Membuat seluruh tim kehilangan kendali. Namun, Hiruma datang, dan akhirnya memberi tahu bahwa mereka masih bisa meraih tempat ke Turnamen Kanto dengan mengalahkan Bando Spiders di tempat ketiga. Di sinilah, Mamori akhrnya tahu bahwa Sena adalah Eyeshield 21. Disertai dengan Musashi yang telah kembali, dengan penuh perjuangan, tim kami berhasil maju ke Turnamen Kanto, dengan Sena mengalahkan Akaba, Eyeshield 21 yang katanya asli—hanya katanya. Semua kemudian berpesta dengan cola khusus dari Hiruma. Melengkapi kemenangan kali ini._

'_**Tomo ni tatakau nakamatachi to**_

_**Tsugi no tobira hirakou'**_

.

.

"Hoaam…" aku menguap. Wah, waktu baru berjalan 15 menit. Lama sekali, ya!

GROOOOR…

Ups… Perutku berbunyi! Waduh, tak ada makanan di _clubhouse_ pula! Bagaimana ini!

"Kekeke! _Santa Claus_ datang! Ya-Ha!"

PLUNG!

Eh, itu kan suara Hiruma! Eh, WUAAAAAAAA!

"Pu-puufu… Ku-ku-PUUFU KURIMU!" teriakku histeris pada sekotak penuh _cream puff _yang datang melalui cerobong asap _Santa Claus_. Eh, memangnya di _clubhouse_ ada cerobong asap? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting nikmati dulu _cream puff_ ini sambil kembali membaca.

"Ya-Ha!"

.

.

_[Play: Dang Dang by ZZ]_

**6****th**** Down: Turnamen Kanto, Setan Bertemu Dewa Shinryuuji**

_Mamori memotong rambutnya begitu mengetahui kenyataan Sena adalah Eyeshield 21 di hari drawing Turnamen Kanto. Ehm, Deimon Devil Bats berada di Blok B. Bertemu Shinryuji Naga sebagai juara berturut-turut Turnamen Kanto. Pertandingan Setan melawan Dewa, kata Hiruma lagi._

_Di turnamen Kanto ini, kami percaya bahwa kami dapat mengalahkan Shinryuji. Dengan usaha keras, dan dengan Kebijaksanaan Monyet Monta, Deimon mengalahkan Shinryuji dengan susah payah dan maju untuk melawan Ojo di Semifinal._

'_**Ah! Ah! Ame no hi datte Ah! Ah! Kanjiaitai ze**_

_**Ah! Ah! Ashita myougonichi kinou kyou nandakanda maiuei'**_

.

.

Ah, perutku kenyang sejenak! Hehe. Mengingat dahulu kami mengalahkan Shinryuji, pemenang Turnamen Kanto berturut-turut menyejukkan hati. Yah, memang aku tak bisa berbuat banyak dulu. Karena aku masih lemah. Huwa, aku tak sabar melihat pertandingan melawan Hakushu yang ditulis Mamori-_san_!

.

.

_[Play: Honoo no Runningback by Short Leg Summer]_

**7****th****: Musuh lama, Ojo White Knights**

_Melawan Ojo tak mudah. Apalagi di bawah tekanan intimidasi Shin. Sena masih saja belum bisa melewati Shin. Di saat itulah, Devil Back Fire milik Monta benar-benar jadi andalan. Mengalahkan Sakuraba untuk pertama kalinya dengan teknik tersebut. Namun, sayangnya Monta kehabisan energy. Di saat staminanya sudah menjadi 0%, Hiruma membuat strategi mendadak._

_Killer Hornet. Ya, itulah namanya. Hiruma, Monta, Sena, dan Taki berkumpul menjadi satu dan memanfaatkan kebingungan Ojo selama 0.1 detik untuk menerobos menantang defensive team tersebut. Sena yang akhirnya mengalahkan Shin dengan menembus gerbang kecepatan cahaya, mendapatkan Touch Down kemenangan. Touch Down tersebut benar-benar berharga bagi kami. Inilah saat penantian melawan pemenang antara Seibu dan Hakushu Dinosaur. Yang kami harap Seibu bisa menjadi pemenang untuk melampiaskan dendam kalah dari mereka—ya, yang kami harap._

'_**Iki wo kirashite kakedashite tsumazuite kizutsuite**_

_**Warawarete akireraretemo nando dattesou tachiagatte**_

_**Saigo made saigo made akiramenai honoo no ranningubakku'**_

.

.

Aku ingat. Saat _aoten_ oleh Otawara. Itu kemudian membuka mataku. Untuk berlatih lebih keras. Apalagi setelah menyaksikan Seibu yang tak berdaya karena kekuatan Gaou. Di bawah pelatihan Banba dari Taiyo, aku melatih diri dan bersiap menghadang Gaou, rakasasa penghancur Hakushu. Eh, kok malah aku yang bercerita?

.

.

_[Play: Song of Power by Short Leg Summer]_

**8****th****: Pertaruhan Kekuatan, Hakushu Dinosaur menghancurkan Hiruma**

_Impian Deimon Devil Bats melawan Seibu kandas sudah. Seibu hancur total oleh Hakushu. Membuat Devil Bats membelalakkan mata. Membuat Hiruma mengambil keputusan. Membuat Hiruma menyerahkan surat pada Mamori. Membuat banyak perubahan._

_Power. Hal itu yang menjadi dasar Hakushu. Membuat Kurita, mau tak mau harus mengalahkan Gaou bila ingin menang dari Hakushu. Gaou yang menghancurkan Hiruma membuat kekuatan membunuh untuk melindungi milik Kurita bangkit. 210 kg adalah bench press yang dibuat Kurita. Mengalahkan Gaou dan menghadang Marco, membalas apa yang dilakukannya pada Hiruma. Menjadikan Kurita nomor 1 dalam Power dengan kemenangan Deimon ke Christmas Bowl. Menantang raja Kansai._

'_**Utau ze SONG OF POWER**_

_**Tomenaide SONG OF POWER**_

_**Oretachi ga SHORT LEG SUMMER**_

_**Zutto mikata da ze SHORT LEG SUMMER'**_

.

.

Mengalahkan Gaou. Hal yang paling menggembirakan bagiku waktu itu. Niat untuk membunuhku benar-benar bangkit. Gaou membuatku semakin kuat. Hey, di sini ditulis bagus sekali! Menjadi nomor 1 dalam power. Itulah impianku!

.

.

_[Play: A Day Dreaming… by Back-ON]_

**9****th**** Down: Tantangan Kaisar Christmas Bowl, Teikoku Alexander**

_Seperti mimpi. Ya, akhirnya Deimon Devil Bats masuk Christmas Bowl. Membuat haru seluruh tim. Teikoku Alexander. Kaisar Kansai. Tak pernah terkalahkan sejak Christmas Bowl dimulai. Tapi itu tak membuat Deimon gentar. Setan tak takut pada Kaisar. Di sanalah, Sena menemukan Yamato Takeru. Eyeshield 21 yang benar-benar asli dari Notre Dame._

_Setelah hampir kalah, Deimon membalik keadaan perlahan. Monta yang akhirnya mengalahkan Honjo Taka, pria elang yang bisa berjalan di udara menumbuhkan semangat bagi tim. Tersisalah Sena. Eyeshield 21 palsu melawan Eyeshield 21 asli. Berkali-kali kalah tak menyurutkan niat Sena. Menjadi nomor 1 dalam Run. Mengalahkan Yamato dengan Devil 4__th__ Dimension. Deimon berhasil menjadi pemenang Christmas Bowl. Seperti mimpi di malam hari. Euforia melanda seluruh stadion. Menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi tiga pendiri Deimon._

'_**Itsudatte boku-tachi ha**_

_**Kibou de egaku ashita wo shinjite'**_

.

.

Christmas Bowl. Impianku, Hiruma, dan Musashi. Akhirnya tercapai. Di akhir kelas 3 SMU kami ini. Menjadi hadiah dan kenangan terindah bagi kami. Woah… Sudah jam 09.00 p.m.

Aku tuntaskan saja, lah!

.

.

_[Play: Blaze Line by Back-ON]_

**10****th**** Down: Rumah dari American Football World Cup Youth, U.S.A vs Japan**

_Inilah American Football World Cup Youth. Mengumpulkan seluruh ace pemain dari seluruh negeri. Melaju sampai final dan bertemu dengan Pentagram. Lima orang terkuat di dunia. Di sini, Sena akan melawan Panther, musuhnya sejak lama._

_Bertarung dengan Trick. Baik U.S.A maupun Jepang. Kedua Quaterback masing-masing tim memiliki trick paly yang benar-benar brilian. Masyarakat Amerika yang mengira tim mereka akan menang mudah, salah total. Hasil akhir turnamen adalah seri. 45-45. Hasil yang tak bisa diterima. Maka, U.S.A dan Jepang melanjutkan pertandingan tanpa ijin, dan hasilnya…?_

'_**Nando datte tachiagatte**_

_**Ano hikari ga michibiku**_

_**Basho he ikou'**_

.

.

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Wah, sudah pukul 09.15 p.m! Ayah bisa marah-marah! Aku harus segera pulang!

Oh, ya. Aku 'kan disuruh Mamori-_san_ untuk tanda tangan! Aku pun segera membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

"I-ini," ucapku tertahan. Untuk kemudian tersenyum. Eh, Mamori-_san_, tak apa 'kan ku beri tambahan sedikit? Hehe…

.

.

_[Skip Time: Kurita outside Clubhouse]_

"Ah, semua sudah kukunci. Tinggal pulang!" ucapku ria dengan debam debum mengikuti. Hei, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Namun, ternyata ada seseorang yang tega…

"Gendut sialan! Kau lama sekali keluar dari _clubhouse_ sialan!" ucap Hiruma padaku. Bagaikan disambar geledek—atau semacamnya. Tunggu… Bukankah Hiruma tadi bersama Mamori-_san_?

"Hi-hiruma, kenapa kau bisa sendirian di sini?" tanyaku pada Hiruma yang sedang mengelap _AK 47_ miliknya.

"Aku tak sendirian, bodoh," ucap Hiruma tak acuh padaku. Eh? Ada siapa lagi?

"Ada aku, Kurita," ujar Musashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kandang Cerberus yang akan meninggalkan singgasananya.

"Eh, kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan bingung. Aku pun menengok ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat.

"Untuk memberitahu bahwa orang tua sialan akan meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Ia tak akan melanjutkan kuliah bersama kita," ucap Hiruma dengan meletupkan permen karet khusus miliknya itu.

Hening.

Semua hening sebelum ada yang memecah keheningan.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap bermain American Football di Liga Semi-Pro," ucap Musashi yang menimbulkan seringai di bibir Hiruma dan senyuman sumringah di bibirku.

"Kekeke, setelah ini kita akan masuk ke tim yang berbeda," kekeh Hiruma pada kami. Membuat Musashi angkat bicara lagi.

"Iya. Hiruma, Kurita dan aku. Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai lawan. Seperti tiga kerajaan," ujar Musashi pada kami. Membuatku hampir meneteskan air mata yang kutahan. Sebenarnya, kami ingin bergabung di tim yang sama. Kalau cuma aku dan Hiruma yang masuk ke tim universitas yang sama, dan meninggalkan Musashi sendiri? Itu mustahil. Lebih baik kami jalan di jalan masing-masing.

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai kalah lawan kelompok Liga Semi-Pro, orang tua sialan! Biar harus mati, kamu harus datang sampai Rice Bowl!" ujar Hiruma lagi di depan gerbang Deimon, tempat kami berbicara kini. Kami masing-masing pun mengambil jalan tersendiri. Memecah menjadi tiga. Pembicaraan terakhir saksi tantangan perang telah dimulai.

Aku pulang dengan senyuman. Mengenang masa-masa indah kami. Kini, sebuah lagu melantun di kepalaku. Membuatku tersenyum melangkah ke rumahku. Mengenang ikatan persahabatan dan kepercayaan kami. Menuju ke masa depan. Masa depan indah bagi masing-masing dari kami. Akhir yang menghantar kami masing-masing pada senyuman khas pribadi kami.

'_**Doredake toki ga sugisattemo**_

_**Kawarazu ni sakitsuzukeru zutto kono basho de**_

_**Flower!'**_

_[Flower by Back-ON]_

Oh, ya. Mau tahu apa yang kutulis terakhir? Inilah yang kutulis. Semoga kalian suka mengenai kisahku! Karena kami…

KINI AKAN MENANTANG MASA DEPAN CERAH KAMI!

.

.

_[Play: Run to Win by Aya Hirano]_

**touch down: THE END**

_Devil Bats dimulai hanya oleh Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi bertiga. Waktu ditinggal Musashi, mereka jadi berdua saja. Setelah Sena bergabung, mereka kembali jadi bertiga._

_Sekarang, kami akan terus melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing menuju masa depan!_

_DEIMON DEVIL BATS TELAH MEMENANGKAN CHRISTMAS BOWL!_

_Tertanda,_

_Hiruma Youichi_

_Kurita Ryoukan_

_Gen (Musashi) Takekura_

_Kobayakawa Sena_

_Taro Raimon (Monta)_

_Komusubi Daikichi_

_Jumonji Kazuki_

_Kuroki Koji_

_Togano Shozo_

_Yukimitsu Manabu_

_Taki Ryu_

_Ishimaru Tetsuo_

_Sakaki Doburoku_

_Taki Suzuna_

_Anezaki Mamori_

_Cerberus_

_Butaberus_

'_**Shinjiaeru nakama ga ireba**_

_**Mou nandatte kowakunai**_

_**Mayowazu fumidasu dake**_

_**RUN TO WIN!'**_

_~00DeimonDevilBats00~_

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N: **KURITA OOC! Ampun! Maaf banget! Aku ga tau gimana mau bikin POV Kurita! Huft… Susah banget! Semoga sesuai harapan panitia! Ini udah_ canon_ kan? *_Monkey eyes no Monta_*

**.**

Ya sudah. Karena ini udah banyak, aku ga ngomong apa-apa lagi. Tolong RnR ficku yang '_Old Romeo x Young Juliet'_ ya! Makasih banyak! Maaf hari ini LAGI-LAGI GA BISA APDET! Gila, kecepatan ketikku turun banget! Besok saya pasti membuat 3.D.P! Untuk G.o.D, mungkin hari Rabu. Maaf mengutamakan yang ini, karena ini buat Award.

.

**Big Thanx: **Makasih untuk Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Yang telah menciptakan Eyeshield 21. Makasih untuk setianya fans Es21!

Anonymous Review diterima. Review yaaaah!

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
